The subject invention is directed to a new and novel bag for carrying articles and, more particularly, to a bag for carrying articles, such as garments, which allows the articles to be separated, such as separating clean garments from soiled garments.
Bags for carrying articles, such as garments, typically have a central opening with one or more compartments to hold and to allow one to organize the clothing or other articles placed within the bag. Bags have been designed that provide protection for garments, such as suits, shirts, skirts, dresses, and the like to retain a pressed condition. Bags for carrying articles have also been designed that separate clean articles from those that are dirty, soild, or wet, such as swim suits.
Unfortunately, such bags typically have sealed compartments that prevent air circulation thereby not allowing articles, such as soiled garments, to “breath” resulting in the growth of mold or other odor causing bacteria. Often in traveling, business persons and vacationers find it convenient to wear a garment more than once before cleaning. While bags have been designed that separates clean garments from soiled garments, they do not allowed slightly worn garments to be refreshed allowing additional wearing of the garment.
Bags have also been developed for use at locations such as beaches where sand and other debris will often cling or accumulate in the folds of a garment. Such bags will often have mesh webbing that allows sand to fall off the garments and out through the mesh webbing. Such bags will also allow wet clothing to drip water out through the mesh webbing and to dry by evaporation. Other bags typically used for use at beaches or for carrying around athletic garments may be easily cleaned after use they are often sealed and resulting in the growth of mold or other odor causing bacteria. Unfortunately, such bags do not provide significant protection for clean articles or allows clean articles to be separated from dirty, wet, or otherwise soiled articles.
Accordingly, a need exists for a bag for carrying articles, such as garments, that provides protection for the articles, that allows one to separate clean articles from dirty, soiled or wet articles, that allows slightly soiled articles to be refreshed, that can be used for articles such as beachwear and athletic wear, that prevents or hinders the growth of mold or other odor causing bacteria, and which is easily cleaned and maintained.